


My Kind of (Wo)Man

by xxxvidoes



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Blowjobs, Castle Byers, Gay, M/M, Making Out, byler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-06-27 04:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19782943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxvidoes/pseuds/xxxvidoes
Summary: Will and Mike play a perfectly innocent game of hide and seek. Well, at least that’s how it starts.





	My Kind of (Wo)Man

Mike and Will were sitting in Castle Byers, back to back, noses buried in comic books. They had this system where they would read the ones in chronological order, and then switch when they were finished. Both Mike and Will had been on the same reading level since they were kids, so they always finished just at the right time. And Will always got a little thrill every time their fingers brushed as they were passing off the glossy prints to each other.

Eventually, they exhausted the supply they had brought from Will’s house and turned to face each other, seeing as there was not really a reason to stay facing away.

“I don’t think we’ve ever finished so fast.” Mike was flashing a lopsided grin at Will, and he had to turn his head so Mike couldn’t see him blush.

_Why did that sentence seem so sexual coming from him?_

“So, what do you want to do now? Dinner isn’t for another hour at least.” Will said, talking to the poster pinned up on one of the walls. _The Clash._

“Do you want to play hide and seek?” Mike offered, shifting his position on the pillow he was sitting on.

“Sure!” Will said excitedly, not even thinking as he grabbed Mike’s arm and led them out through the opening.

“Okay, so rules are, you can only stay in this clearing here.” Mike gestured to the grassy area around them, a few wilting trees curling into the ground.

Will nodded. “So you’re counting?”

“No! No, I’m just saying the rules. I want to hide.”

But Will was already sprinting away, turning back to call over his shoulder. “Too late! Close your eyes and count to 20!”

Mike grumbled but did as he was told, pushing his face into the exterior of Castle Byers, covering his eyes with his hands and counting to himself.

“20! Ready or not, here I come!”

He didn’t really count to 20. But Will had already gotten a head start so did it really matter? Mike checked behind the sad trees, the back of Will’s fort, even some large rocks a few feet out of bounds. What the fuck? Where’d he go?

Mike’s heart panged for a minute when he suddenly remembered what had happened to Will two years prior. Was he taken again? He was about to start calling out for Will when he heard heavy breaths coming from one of the trees right on the edge of the clearing. Hadn’t he checked that one? He peered around the trunk, and there was Will, on the ground with his knees to his chest, panting with his face flushed red.

“Got you!” Mike cried, jumping out and grasping at Will’s shoulders.

But then Will’s legs sprung out in surprise, tripping Mike and causing them both to fall on the grass, Mike holding himself over Will so he didn’t fall on top of the tiny boy. Sure, he didn’t weigh that much, but Will was small as fuck. Will was cowering under him, hands over his face, as he was sure Mike was going to fall on him.

“Hey.” His voice didn’t come out as more than a low mumble.

The air was abruptly charged with electricity, similar to the one Dustin was always talking about. Although Mike wasn’t running, it was suddenly very hard to breathe when Will pulled his hands away from his face and looked innocently up at Mike. It was like an invisible string. There was no other way to describe the pulling Mike felt toward his best friend, bringing him mere inches away from his face.

“Mike,” Will whispered, sliding his hand across Mike’s cheek and closing the distance between them, pressing his lips to Mike’s, his tongue darting out to lick at Mike’s lower lips. 

Once Mike had realized what was going on, and that _Will fucking Byers was kissing him!_ he deepened the kiss, biting into Will’s lower lip and pulling it out, listening to his soft little moans. Mike wrapped his hands around Will’s hips, flipping them over so Will was settled in his lap, their crotches almost touching. Mike was very aware of how close he was to bucking his hips up into Will’s dick, but he tried to keep his composure and focus on the kiss.

Will grabbed onto Mike’s hair, tugging at the edges and swallowing all Mike’s needy moans. Soon, the kisses were hot and sloppy, barely touching lips, just pressing against each other and craving more heat, more, _more._

Will trailed kisses across Mike’s jaw and down his neck, licking at the soft flesh and sinking his teeth into it. Mike had his head thrown back, and without even meaning too, pushed his hips up to rub against Will’s.

“Fuck, fuck, I’m sorry.” He said when Will pulled his mouth away from Mike’s neck to look at him. Pressing another kiss to his lips, Will whimpered a bit.

“Do it again.” So Mike did. Again, and again, until both boys were moaning loudly and their jeans were unbearably tight.

“Can I - fuck, can I put my mouth on it?” Will begged, palming Mike's erection.

His voice was hoarse with want. “Yes! Yes, please.”

Will untangled himself from Mike’s hips and got down his knees. Mike was already standing, he had practically tripped over himself trying to get up quickly. It was then when Will realized just how tall Mike was. He towered over him, even if he wasn’t on his knees. It was hotter than he could care to admit. Mike was smirking down at him, cock practically straining in his jeans, making Will suddenly very nervous to put it in his mouth. Shit. He looked fucking _huge._

Well, as huge as you could be at 14. But there wasn’t really much time to worry, because Mike was unzipping himself and dipping inside the confines of his boxers to pull out his dick, red, long and leaking.

“Holy fuck.” Will blurted out. Instead of looking proud, Mike glanced away quickly, bringing his hands up to hide his face.

“Hey, hey,” Will soothed, grabbing his cock in his fist and kissing the head. “Why are you shy? I’m in love with every part of you, Mike.” Without even letting him respond, he took Mike into his mouth as much as he could, hollowing out his cheek and running his tongue along the sides, his knees digging into the grass. Mike cried out and leaned back against the tree, legs shaking with the effort to keep himself up.

Holy shit! He was not expecting that at all.

Will was really into it, bobbing his head up and down Mike’s length, wettened with his saliva, using his hand to pump whatever he couldn’t fit into his mouth. Since they were both already so riled up, it didn’t take much for Mike to tap on Will’s shoulder, cock twitching rapidly in his mouth. “I’m gonna - !”

Will appreciated the warning to pull off, but he refused, slapping Mike’s hand away. It came spilling down his throat hot and thick, the taste much better than he imagined.

It tasted inherently Mike, and he couldn’t help but lick the remaining off the sides of his lips and his fingers too. While he was licking all the cum up, (he probably looked like such a cumdump) Mike was putting himself away with shuddering breaths.

“Do you want me to finish you?” Mike squeaked, clearly beyond flustered with everything occurring.

Will shook his head. “Uh, I already did.” He looked down at his stained crotch.

Another breathy “fuck,” came from above him at that. 

  
Mike and Will walked back to Castle Byers together, gathering up their comic books and heading back to dinner at the Byers’, as if none of that ever happened. They ate together, talking and laughing with Joyce, making fun of Jonathan's need to videotape _everything_ , and even going upstairs to play video games until it was time for Mike to go home.

The only thing different about things was that instead of hugging Mike goodbye, he kissed him passionately as he was perched on his bike, so much so that he almost fell over and the boys erupted in giggles.

“Goodbye, Mike.”

“See you tomorrow, Will.”


End file.
